


Das Ende

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Series: Book of Days [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Ficlet, Well - Freeform, almost, book of days verse, get your tissues out, schmoopy goodness, set after book of days, this is the end
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: In diesem und im nächsten Leben.Obi-Wan nimmt Abschied.





	Das Ende

**Das Ende**

 

"Küss mich noch einmal, Geliebte."

 

Ihr Lächeln war schief, traurig.

 

"Verschwendest du gerade deine letzten Worte an etwas das ich sowieso getan hätte?"

 

"Nicht verschwendet…" Er schüttelte müde den Kopf. Sie presste ihren Zeigefinger gegen seine Lippen, ihr Mund formte seinen Namen.

 

Er konnte spüren wie er schwand. Es war kein schmerzhaftes Gefühl. Vielleicht weil er bereit war. Er war fünfzig Jahre zuvor bereit gewesen. Seinen eigenen Tod hinzunehmen fiel ihm immer leicht. Vor ihr zu gehen mochte selbstsüchtig sein, doch er wusste das sie stark war.

 

Seine Padme war die stärkste Frau die er kannte.

 

Auch wenn er jetzt ging, würde er auf sie warten.

 

Sie beugte sich über ihn und er sog ihren betörenden Duft ein. Er dachte an all die Male zuvor die er dies getan hatte. Er seufzte zufrieden.

 

Ihre Münder fanden einander. Der Kuss schmeckte bittersüß, selbst für ihn. Er wünschte sich er könnte sie zu sich ziehen, ihren Körper noch einmal auf seinem spüren, sie halten, sie trösten…

 

Doch alles was er schaffte war ihre Wange berühren um eine Träne hinfortzuwischen.

 

"Ich liebe dich." wisperte sie. Er konnte nicht sagen ob sie es gesagt oder gedacht hatte.

 

"Und ich dich, liebste Padme."

 

Sie hatte die Hand an ihrer Wange ergriffen und hielt ihn fest. Er wusste sie würde ihn nicht gehen lassen. Er erwiderte den Druck, hielt an seinem körperlichen Sein fest solange es ging.

 

Das letzte was er spürte war ihre Hand. Das letzte was er sah war ihr geliebtes Gesicht. Das letzte das er spürte waren ihre Gefühle, die ihn durchfuhren wie ein Orkan.

 

Dann kam das Ende.

 

Er ließ los.

 

Er dachte:  _ In diesem und im nächsten Leben. _

 

Als er sich wieder seiner gewahr wurde, war es morgen und Padme lag in ihrem Bett, seinen alten Umhang über sich geworfen. Er wusste das sie geweint hatte und er streckte die Hand aus um ihre Wange berühren zu können, doch er traf auf keinen Widerstand.

 

Sie erwachte, als habe sie ihn gespürt. Als sie ihn sah schluchzte sie laut und schlug die Hände vor den Mund.

 

"Ich dachte du seist fort! Ich dachte ich würde verrückt weil ich dich noch spüre… Wie kann das sein?  _ Wie kann das sein?" _

 

_ 'Die Verbindung ist die Macht. Und ich bin in der Macht. Natürlich spürst du mich noch…' _

 

"Aber du bist tot."

 

_ 'Ja, ja das bin ich.' _

 

"Und du bist hier." Ihre Stimme war tränenerstickt. Er wünschte er könnte sie halten.

 

_ 'Ich werde hier sein bis du gehst. Dann werden wir eins sein. Für jetzt und immer. Nicht mehr lange, Liebste.' _

 

"Ben Kenobi!" lachte sie unter Tränen. "Versuchst du mir gerade den Tot schmackhaft zu machen?"

 

_ 'Hmm, klappt es denn?' _

 

Sie sah ihn verliebt an.

 

Sie musste nichts sagen.

 

Schließlich sagte sie: "Ich wünschte ich könnte dich berühren. Ich wünschte ich könnte die Zeit zurück drehen und mich noch einmal in dich verlieben, noch einmal mein Leben mit dir teilen."

 

_ 'Wir werden die Ewigkeit miteinander teilen. Wir werden jeden Tanz zusammen tanzen.' _

 

Ihr Gesicht hatte einen sehr wehmütigen, andächtigen Ausdruck bekommen. Er sah in die Vergangenheit und erblickte sie. Er sah in die Zukunft und spürte sie.

 

"Es ist seltsam dich so zu sehen und doch…" Ihre Hand berührte ihn dort wo seine Wange war, das Licht flackerte.

 

_ 'Du musst mir nicht sagen wie du mich siehst. Ich weiß es ganz genau.' _

 

Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie lächelte vorbehaltlos. 

 

Schließlich sagte sie: "Gehst du mit mir hinaus in den Garten?"

 

_ 'Aber natürlich, Liebste.' _

 

Sie legte den Umhang um ihre Schultern und trat in das morgendliche Licht.

 

Beinahe konnte er sie bereits spüren. Wenn er vorwärts ging konnte er sie beinahe erreichen.  _ Nur noch ein wenig länger,  _ ermahnte er sich.  _ Bald _ .

 

Er würde warten. Wenn sie ihm etwas gelehrt hatte so war es Geduld.

 

Er wusste, eines Nachts im Traum würde sie ihn rufen und er würde zu ihr kommen, ihre Hand nehmen und sie würden ein letztes Mal durch die Tür treten.

 

Wenn sie dann da war, würde er sie mit offenen Armen auffangen. So wie er es immer getan hatte.

 

 

 

 


End file.
